


No time to think

by HelaStories



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Attempted Murder, Drug Use, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelaStories/pseuds/HelaStories
Summary: //Teen to up rating is for the possible trigger\\//If you are reading this too soon you will be asking why did I pt those tags, but you'll see//A group of friends discover a mafia that has been controlling all the crime in the city for over 10 years, now they have choose to stop the mafia and end with the organized crime in the city, let it be or joining to that "company" that is the reason of some of their misery to earn some money and maybe some day, they end up controlling the city. This story is about betrayal, death and something that is bigger of what we think (this may have some stupid jokes)





	No time to think

Our story starts in the city of Crystalice, the capital of Terricea, a very old country, that appeared –like many other countries- after the Kingdom of Elicea, thousands of year ago, got divided by the great war, but that’s the past, we are talking about the present.

The things have changed since the Kingdom of Elicea stopped existing, everything is much easier and successful now, the magic is controlled, the healthcare system is better than it ever was, no one has to worry over the wars, there’s no war after all, and no one sees one coming, but not everything is happiness and joy, there’s crime in the streets, drugs, murder, mafias, kidnappings, and more, but none of the politicians seem to care, and well, with all of this, people still believe that one day, they will care, they still believe that the same people who said the crime was something that will end by itself someday, that nothing lasts forever, and then went back to their mansions, to do nothing but sign papers that they don’t even know what are for with one hand and drink a glass of the finest wine with the other one, will someday care about the others and stop crime, but it does not look like it will happen soon, it looks like it will never happen.

Well, let’s stop talking about Terricea, and let’s talk about their capital Crystalice, a big city, with buildings over 300 meters tall, not the tallest buildings in the world, but the most beautiful ones for sure, a modern city with the latest technologies, but that still has its own little places, like the Square of the Divine Horses, built over 1000 years before the separation of the kingdom of Elicea, this place is known because of its statues, four gigantic statues of four horses, each one made with a different material, the first one, the horse of the north, made of pure quartz, this one is the smallest one (2 meters tall), as is the oldest, you can also recognize this one by the lack of detail in it, but this does not mean that the statue is ugly, on the contrary, the statue it’s beautiful, when the sun it’s at its peak, the horse produces a group of rainbows that cover up all the place, reflecting on the other four statues. The second and third statue were built at the same time, they are named The Princess –east- and The Unknown –west- (2.5 meters each one) and they are in front of each other, this two horses tell the story of a princess, that in anger and frustration ran away from the castle with her loved one, they said their love was forbidden, that’s why she was never seen again, neither the unknown, these statues represent the moment in which the lovers find each other the night they disappeared, each one with their horse next to her, these two statues are very curious, both of them are made with marble, the one of The Princess, had a lot more of details than the one of the Unknown, for example only the princess has a face, only the princess’s horse has a detailed mane, and detailed eyes, the statue of the Unknown was very less detailed, the unknown had no face, the only visible part of their face was their mouth, big lips and a pronounced jaw, you also could see their hands, big hands with a lot of wounds on their hands, maybe from hard work or something similar, and there’s were the details end, the rest of the statue is very abstract, their horse looks like The Horse from the North, and well there’s nothing much to say about the clothes, both of them are wearing an old tunic with a hood, the only difference, is that only the Unknown is wearing the hood, while the princess is showing her face, and for the last statue, the statue of the Horse of the Gods –south-, the biggest one (5 meters tall),this one is sculpted right off the rock of a meteor that fell not far away from here, at the bottom of the statue you can see how the sculptor let it unfinished due to her premature death, but that makes it even more curious, how you can still see the outside of the meteor and also see the inside of it at the same time just makes it even more beautiful, how you can see some of the holes the meteor had inside and see some of the little diamonds that were created when the meteor passed through the atmosphere, the passion the artist put on this statue is practically incredible, and the four statues, each one with its own story, just makes this place even more fascinating.


End file.
